carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Legion of Monster (Zero) 3
Legion of Monster (Zero) 3 ''(stylized as Legion of Monster0 3) is the sixth series of Chapter VII and the final installment of Legion of Monster (Zero) series. Trivia & Discussions * Last appearance of Montero. * This series features Everest back in action against the never-ending battle between Fortuner & Montero. * This series will continue the day after the battle of the MPV's in which Montero possibly captive Ser Vanz for a cause. * Everest remembers when Alt. Everest & M. Cruiser killed by the unknown group which one of the parts of the first series of Chapter I. * Everest thinks that Fortuner was the beaten person but he never knew that it was Ser Vanz. * Montero reveals the truth behind the execution of Mint-Cruiser. * With the death of Navigator, They are now having difficulties in terms of navigation or location someone else. (excluding the tracking device attached to Ranger) * With the death of Montero, This would be the final installment of Legion of Monster (Zero) series. * The icon was already revealed in the first series of Chapter VIII. * Ser Vanz appears four in a row (''not including the Honda & Ford self-series) in Chapter VII. Plot The battle could possibly continue but this time it's now a triple threat. Synopsis Ser Vanz woke up tied up to a tree. Montero glad that he was still alive and congratulate him for winning the battle. He barely asks for what he been got because he has nowhere to run. Ser Vanz smiles and scorned that Strad sacrifices his life because he was sick and tired of him. Montero gets annoyed wherein he mounts his shotgun to Ser Vanz' chin and warns that his life will end here. In that moment, Ser Vanz taking advantage by removing those tie in his legs. "Actually, I can resist with that." Ser Vanz says to Montero before the low blow.'' '' When Montero got low blew, He triggers the shotgun beside Ser Vanz before he lands on the ground and eases the pain. In the distance, Everest & Land Cruiser supposed to help Ser Vanz but with the accidental shot of Montero, Land Cruiser was the one who got hurt. Everest was shookt after seeing Land Cruiser got shot and he doesn't know what to do next until he suddenly remembered the day when their parents got executed by the unknown group resulting in loss of his temper. Ser Vanz was trying to escape while Montero still easing his pain with the low blow but when he turns around he saw Everest rushing down to them. He decided to forcibly remove the tie in his hand just to escape quickly. Everest arrives and viciously smashes Montero when he got up but he was not enough he chase Ser Vanz because he knows he caused it even though it was an accident. Ser Vanz was tense while running when seeing Everest behind nearby until he got bumped to a walking person. Ser Vanz apologizes but when he stands up the man was Fortuner. "We've been finding you all day long," ''Fortuner says to Ser Vanz. Ser Vanz warns that they need to go or else he will come for us but Fortuner still in doubt and tries to know what is happening to him. Ser Vanz leaves him since he has no choice if he was still standing there and negate his warnings. Fortuner supposed to follow Ser Vanz but Everest already arrived upon smashing to him. He quickly mounts his machine gun and defends himself. Everest tells that he caused it and with that action, he has no choice to face whatever it was. In the distance, Montero recovers and rushed into Everest for payback but he was surprised when he saw Fortuner. ''"This is what I want, Battle amongst ourselves. Never knew that this will happened" ''Montero shouts while seeing Everest & Fortuner. Fortuner tells that this wasn't supposed to happen because instead of teaming up each other they are still fighting for vengeance. Everest reminds him that it's not gonna happen right now because every mistake must be learned and every people die must have rights for justice. Montero interferes and says that Strad sacrifices himself not only just to save him but also to Ranger in which without his actions everything is gonna be under control. Fortuner explains that Strad agrees to help so it means that Strad's death already had a meaning. The conversation became serious when Montero reminds Fortuner that he still forgetting the day when he ordered to kill Strad's family even though it was an accident but still he wants it on purpose. Fortuner keeps saying that he did not want that happened and he knows that he was wrong. Everest asks Montero that if he was obsessed with Strad for mentioning him over and over. Montero smiles to him and explains that Strad makes him back in his life. ''"And if you are still thinking who killed your family, We'll probably it was not my hood, not him (pointing to Fortuner) but it was in your hood Everest. You want to know why did I know that. Well, your former co-Exzylum member Eclipse belongs to us. Although, he was already dead. but... he reveals it to us before that the criminal is in your hood because he was also at that time. Yes, you heard it all correctly." '' Montero reveals the truth behind the execution of Mint-Cruiser to Everest. Everest says that he was lying before he loses his temper to initiates Montero. Fortuner helps up to fight against Montero but the battle was set as free for all when Everest shoves Fortuner for interference. All of them collides to each other after all the revelations taken out. Everest performs an avalanche rush but it was negated by Montero followed by a repeating shot of Fortuner. Away from the battle, D-Max saw still finding Ser Vanz while CR-V & Sha-Sha finding some place to find him easily. They suddenly heard a loud noise especially some shots fired around which means that they are near to the battleground. D-Max responds because he knows it was a never-ending battle between Fortuner & Montero. While responding, Ser Vanz approaches and tells that Fortuner got caught by Everest. "''W-what is going on and why you took for so long? We are all worried about you not just because we care for each other but the negotiation is on the line if they caught you," ''D-Max having some questions to Ser Vanz. Ser Vanz explains that he needs to do this (deliver the black shard) as a promise to them (The RoveR) and he confesses about the death of Velar's son from The RoveR group before he arrived at the CTC. D-Max didn't understand his situation right now prompting Ser Vanz to leave him as he was still confused about his situation right now. When Ser Vanz leaves, D-Max chose to follow Ser Vanz instead of responding to the never-ending battle as he tries to convince that he better explains what is really going on. "''I'd already tell you the climax of my back story and if you still confused about that well you better help Fortuner right now rather than to force me for explaining my back story word by word," '' Ser Vanz says to D-Max. As stated by Ser Vanz, D-Max decides to respond and help Fortuner against Everest & Montero. Back in the battle, Everest resists the shots taken to Montero while Fortuner fights back after the collision with him earlier. Montero enrages and mounts his signature weapon "AA-12 Shotgun" and target his long-time rivalry Fortuner. "''You missed this right? I've been using this to you for a long time." '' Montero threatening Fortuner. While being knocked down, Everest warns them that they should know that their life is unpredictable and they feel remorse once they find out that every battle must have a meaning. Montero seems that he doesn't even care what Everest wants to but he repeats what he been said earlier that the murderers are in his hood. Fortuner takes advantage to take down Montero but with Montero's quickness his left arm got wiped out and taken down before Everest initiates back again. The battle continues but it seems now unbalanced after Fortuner's left arm got wiped out of nowhere. Montero was in deep battle against Everest as he was dodging all the skills while shooting and hoping for a removal of his bullet immunity. A continues avalanche wave strikes but Montero seems that it is just a snow but without knowing Everest already prepares some ice blizzard just when Montero got caught. Fortuner tries to induce the pain and force himself to fight back to Montero. Away from the battle again, D-Max thinks that he saw Fortuner but instead it was CR-V along with Sha-Sha. CR-V saw some snows earlier but the battle wasn't there which means that the location of the battle was moving. D-Max tells that he already saw Ser Vanz and he confesses about his back story which was still unknown as he was mentioning the RoveR group. Ms. Sha-Sha admits that he (Ser Vanz) accidentally killed their leader (Velar) making a deal about retrieving the black shard. "''They are the one who makes a call to Ser Vanz that leads his life in danger?" ''A serious question asked by D-Max to Ms. Shasha. She admits that it was them ever since that it was a long time ago. CR-V interrupts and decides to follow Ser Vanz for his safety. D-Max let his decision still to respond and help Fortuner making themselves split up in a different direction. Back in the battle, Everest got knocked down as Montero's quickness strikes again. He still asking that if he was really telling the truth while Montero is facing up to him. Montero admits again that what all he been heard are true. As the conversation continues, Fortuner takes advantage to finished Montero's life by stabbing a broken ice spike on the ground. "''It's over '''Monstero'" '' Fortuner whispered to Montero with the insulting series title line. Everest was in shock what he been witnessed while Montero bleeds before he lay down beside to him. He stares in Montero's eyes telling that he is already done in his life makes him realizes that he was telling the truth. The scene doesn't end there, Montero thinks that he can still alive with just a stabbed so he grabs his signature weapon and shot himself causing his death. Fortuner tries to save him as he knows that he can change his life but D-Max shows up and prevents him for his safety. Everest retreats and tells D-Max that Fortuner did what's right. Land Cruiser saw him and tells where did he go which it seems doesn't hurt. Everest asks how did he able to survive with that shot. "''The impact just took me down but with that shot? I can resist with that just like you," ''Land Cruiser reveals to Everest that it's all about the impact. Both of them reunites and continue their journey way back home. In the end, Fortuner came home hoping for a cure in his left arm while D-Max carrying Montero's corpse for his burial. But at the gate, CR-V & Sha-Sha fails to find Ser Vanz and had no news that he came home. "''Never thought that I will face you but don't you worry I'm just having a retribution in this." '' A line when Ser Vanz meets the icon While having a way to meet the RoveR. Deaths * Montero (stabbed in the back by a broken ice spike and later commit suicide by shooting himself) Promotional Material Posters LOM3v3.jpg|Pre-Poster LOM3TEASER.jpg|Legion of Monster 3 Teaser Poster LOM3V2.jpg|Legion of Monster 3 Official Poster